Jenny
Jenny is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities None, really, besides her bravery and loyalty to friends. Personality Jenny is kindhearted and loves animals. She knows her manners and is generally respectful to adults, although she can sometimes question Winston, her butler. She is very brave, as well, and loyal, going so far as to search the dangerous New York harbor, alone, at night, for her kitten, Oliver. She can sometimes become lonely and sad, probably due to the fact that her parents are always away on business and she has few friends. Jenny is well-spoken and smart, and stands up for what she believes to be right versus what she believes to be wrong. Opinions of Other Characters Oliver: Jenny's very best friend is a little kitten who wound up in her limo one afternoon after school. She loves him dearly, and spends most of her time with him, playing or telling him about school and how much she wishes her parents were around more often. She is fiercely loyal to him, and seems to see him as more than just a pet, but as a dear, close family member, a soulmate. Georgette: Jennifer's pet poodle can't really be called hers...Georgette seems to be owned more by her parents and cared for meticulously by Winston. Jenny does love her, but doesn't really like her. After all, the prize-winning show dog is spoiled and snooty, and doesn't really make for a good playmate or friend like Oliver does. Still, Jenny always chooses to believe the best about Georgette, and seems blind to the fact that the proud poodle is insanely jealous of Oliver. Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth are never around, always far, far away from New York on business. It's clear that Jenny still loves them, and they do love her, sending her letters and phoning Winston to make sure their daughter is all right. Still, poor Jenny would much rather see her mother and father in person, and spend time with them at home. She hopes at every letter that they'll mention coming back to see her, and is crestfallen, to say the least, when they do not. History Jenny Foxworth is turning eight in a few days when her butler and caretaker, Winston, appears to 'hit' a bulldog on their way home from picking Jenny up from school. She is told to wait in the car, and does so obediently, unhappy that her parents will not be coming home in time for her birthday. This loneliness changes, however, when she finds a stray kitten somehow in the front seat of her limo! Surprised and delighted, Jenny quickly helps untangle the little cat from a wire under the dashboard and begs Winston to take him home. The butler allows her to do so, but is reluctant and insists on calling her parents to make sure they don't mind. Jenny is overjoyed when they respond, telling her she can keep her new friend. The little girl and her newfound playmate, whom she names 'Oliver', become incredibly close, and it seems that he is the best thing that's ever happened to her, despite their pet poodle, Gerogette's, obvious dislike of the kitten. Little does Jenny know Oliver's short history on the streets; his ending up in her car was no accident. Oliver had previously been the only kitten of his litter to not be adopted from his box on the side of a street on the busy New York block. He was taken in by a gang of misfit dogs, led by one smooth-operating mutt named Dodger. The dogs and Oliver belonged to a homeless man who lived in an abandoned boat in the New York Harbor named Fagin. Fagin was deep in debt with a horrible man named Sykes who owned two vicious Doberman Pinschers called Roscoe and DeSoto. Sykes was threatening to pretty much kill Fagin if he didn't come up with the money he was owed in three days when Oliver joined the gang. Dodger and his friends proceeded to show Oliver the ropes of living on the streets, where they stole from everyday New Yorkers to help Fagin pay off his debt. They were so good at it, they actually planned to steal Jenny's limo when it came around the corner one morning. To do this, Dodger ordered their Great Dane pal, Einstein, to run into the car, making a thump that caused Winston to believe he'd hit Francis, a bulldog who lay on the ground in front of the car, pretending to be injured. Once the car was stopped and the driver was out, Tito, a tiny dog capable of hotwiring almost anything, scrambled into the car in an attempt to steal it, taking Oliver with him. Tito was thrown from the car after being electrocuted, having bit the wrong wire, and Oliver was left to face whatever was in the back seat. This is when Jenny was lucky enough to find him and make him her own. Dodger, however, believed Oliver had been kidnapped, and led his gang in a desperate attempt to rescue the orange cat. They found a very happy Oliver sleeping, and, thanks to Georgette, quickly stole the kitten from the mansion. Oliver was crushed, but before he could explain why he wanted to leave his friends, Fagin came back and found the kitty wearing an expensive collar given to him by Jenny. He proceeded to try and hold Oliver for ransom, desperate to pay off his debt to Sykes, but Jenny was the one who found the letter left. Brokenhearted and racked with worry, she went to find her friend alone. Fagin, once he saw the crying little girl and her piggybank, couldn't go through with it and decided to give Oliver back. Sykes, who had been watching, suddenly swooped out of the darkness and kidnapped Jenny! Oliver and Dodger rounded up their gang and took off to rescue her boldly with Fagin's help. After a terrifying chase, Sykes's car plummeted off of a bridge and the little girl and her kitten were safe to go home and celebrate her eighth birthday together.Since then, Oliver and Jenny lived quite happily, with the young kitten waiting for her return from school everyday so that they could spend wonderful afternoons together. One day, however, Jenny returned home to find Oliver gone. While searching the mansion for him, she found a note. The message from Yen Sid explained where her cat was and why. Finding it all to be very scary, but determined not to let her Oliver go off to fight some battle alone, Jenny followed and joined up with the Forces of Good. Threads Participated In Other *Jenny's birthday is the 23 of April, but she often waits until the 27th to have her party, always hoping that her parents will be able to make it. Gallery Jenny.jpg Jenny 1.jpg Category:Characters